Nonwoven fabrics that are made by the fluid rearrangement of fibers have been in commercial use for some time. For instance, Kalwaites, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,251, 3,033,721, 3,931,436 and 3,769,659 and Griswold in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,081,515 and 3,025,585, describe various processes for producing nonwoven fabrics by the fluid rearrangement of a fibrous web. However, resin binder has to be added after the fluid rearrangment to form a useful, coherent, nonwoven fabric. Other nonwoven fabrics are described by Evans in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706. They are made by forming a web of fibers and treating it with pressure jets to entangle the fibers and produce a strong fabric comprising two areas of primary tanglelaced fibers joined by secondary fibers or ordered groups of secondary fibers. Evans does not require the addition of binder for the fabrics to be self-supporting and useful for many purposes. It would be desirable to improve on the fabrics of Evans, without having to resort to the addition of a binder of Kalwaites or Griswold.